ORANGE JUICE
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Bagaimana segelas orange juice membuatnya mengenal seorang Kris Wu yang ternyata adalah Vampire. Dan Vampire itu telah meminum orange juice miliknya, dan juga darahnya / Kristao here!/ONESHOOT/RnR please


**O.R.A.N.G.E J.U.I.C.E**

©Skylar.K

 **Kristao** _ **as always**_

 _ **Drama. Romance. Fantasy**_

 **Beware with the typo(s)**

 _ **Inspired from SCANDAL(Japanese female band) song with same title "** **Orange Juice**_ ** _" (: not because content of the lyric, but the title is :3_  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Orange juice memiliki rasa yang segar. Sesegar saat melihat pria super tampan bak Pangeran...**_

* * *

Seharusnya ia menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya setiap di paksa untuk datang ke acara pesta yang _katanya_ adalah pesta ulang tahun ini, karena pada kenyataannya para tamu undangan dan yang di bicarakan tak jauh dari kata bisnis. Padahal Orangtuanya bilang jika pesta ini adalah pesta ulang tahun seorang pria berusia 25 tahun, tapi rasanya pesta ini di selenggarakan untuk saling mengembangkan bisnis dan mengobral sejuta kata-kata manis.

Kalau pestanya tidak membosankan seperti ini, Huang Zi Tao akan sangat betah berada di dalam pesta meski harus menghabiskan waktu semalaman. Bukan berarti pemuda tinggi dengan surai berwarna keemasan itu adalah seseorang yang maniak pesta, bukan. Tapi dia menyukai suasana pesta yang meriah serta hiburannya. Karena selama pengalaman hidupnya selama 21 tahun hidup, tidak ada pesta ulang tahun teman-temannya yang membosankan. Mereka akan bersenang-senang sepanjang malam, entah itu untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol, atau saling berataruh untuk sesuatu yang konyol pula.

Tao suka pesta semacam itu, dan bukannya pesta membosankan macam ini. Dan andai saja kedua Orangtuanya tidak menyeretnya untuk ikut serta, mungkin sekarang dirinya telah tenggelam dalam setumpuk _comic book_ atau sederet judul film yang siap di tontonnya.

Tapi setidaknya dirinya tak terjebak dalam pesta membosankan ini sendirian, ada Victoria adiknya yang juga bersamanya, dan sama bosannya dengan dirinya. Jika di lihat-lihat, kedua bersaudara Huang itu seperti anak penyu yang baru saja keluar dari cangkang telurnya.

Tak ada yang ingin bicara, mereka berdiri bosan di pojok ruangan dengan segelas _orange juice_ di tangan Tao, dan segelas _lime_ di tangan Victoria. Tatapan mereka tertuju lurus pada _stage_ yang di sediakan untuk pemain _band_ , namun bukan sebuah set drum atau sepasang gitar beserta amplinya, tapi pada perlengkapan _band_ yang berbeda kelas, yaitu sebuah _grand pian_ o putih, beberapa biola, sebuah _kontra bass_ , 2 buah _flute_ , dan sebuah _sexophone_. Kelima alat musik itu di mainkan dengan _apik_ dan membentuk melodi indah yang hanya di mengerti oleh orang-orang kaya yang memiliki citarasa tinggi.

Tao dan Victoria sedikit mengerti akan musik klasik karena mereka tumbuh di keluarga kaya dengan latar belakang musik. Ibunya seorang penyanyi terkenal dan Ayahnya seorang komposer musik. Meski mereka tidak(belum) belajar banyak soal musik, setidaknya mereka menguasai beberapa alat musik dan pernah terjun ke dalamnya.

"Kenapa _gege_ belum menguap?" Victoria bertanya setelah membiarkan telinganya mendengar dengung suara manusia di ruangan tersebut. Matanya menatap bosan pada pemain _band_ yang tengah membawakan _Tian Mi Mi_ yang _old_ menjadi berkelas dan sangat elegan. Minus _grand piano_ yang di biarkan kosong, mungkin sengaja? Entanlah.

"Insting _gege_ tajam kau tahu. Mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang menyelamatkan kita dari hal membosankan ini" suara Tao yang lembut terdengar sama malasnya dengan sang adik. Tanpa minat menonton beberapa orang yang dengan piawai memainkan alat musik.

"Apa Lee Min Ho akan datang kemari begitu? Atau Jang Geun Seuk?" Victoria mulai menyuarakan keinginan terdalamnya untuk melihat Idolanya dari dekat.

"Mungkin Mario Maurer, atau Johnny Deep?"

Kakak beradik itu berpandangan, lalu tertawa bersama. Menertawai khayalan bodoh mereka. Tao dapat menguasai diri dan kembali menegak _orange juice_ miliknya, begitu cairan itu mengalir masuk melalui tenggorokannya ia mengernyit sambil mencebik lucu karena rasa segar yang bercampur rasa khas vitamin c pada kandungan buah jeruk.

"Oh? _Gege_! Lihat itu!" Victoria tiba-tiba menarik-narik lengan jas Tao yang berwarna biru tua, membuat Kakaknya yang bertubuh tinggi itu mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan melihat kearah yang di tatap oleh sang adik.

Tao menjilat bibirnya untuk membersihkan sisa cairan _orange juice_ yang tertinggal dengan tatapan tertuju pada seorang pria tinggi nan tampan dengan stelan serba putih naik keatas _stage_ tepat setelah musik berhenti, dan agak tidak yakin jika Pria tampan itu juga tengah menatapnya yang sedang menjilat sisa minumannya di bibir saat ini. Pria itu sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya, bersurai legam, memiliki sorot mata yang tajam, alis tebal menukik, dan bibir tebal berwarna segar. Seketika pria itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh undangan yang semula asyik dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Seperti halnya para undangan, Tao baru mengetahui jika pria itulah yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Tapi jika di lihat dari ekspresi datarnya, kemungkinan pria itu tidak menyukai pesta yang dibuat khusus untuknya ini.

"Tampannyaaa~" sebuah pujian meluncur dari celah bibir Victoria. Tao mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _Type_ ku" sahutnya. Sang adik langsung menoleh menatapnya dengan tatapan protes.

"Yang benar saja _ge_! Kenapa _gege_ tidak memberiku kesempatan lebih dulu?!" protesnya tak terima.

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tao bertanya cuek. Karena saat ini matanya tengah di manjakan dengan sosok tampan yang berdiri tegap diatas _stage_. Bersama seorang pria paruh baya yang di kenalnya senagai pemilik kediaman pesta ini.

"Kami baru saja putus _ge_ "

"Itu masalahmu adikku, carilah yang lain, karena anak Paman Wu itu akan jadi milikku"

"Kenapa _gege_ percaya diri sekali?"

"Karena tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona _gege_ mu ini. Berani bertaruh?"

"Dia terlihat normal _ge_ "

"Dan _gege_ mu ini orang yang sangat berbakat untuk merubah orang normal" Tao mengatakannya dengan bangga.

"Oh ayolah! Cukup sekali hatiku di patahkan _gege_ beberapa bulan yang lalu karena berhasil membuat Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada _gege_!"

Tao tersenyum manis. "Berani bertaruh?"

"Lagi?" Victoria mengernyit tak suka. "Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu terimalah dengan lapang dada kalau anak Paman Wu itu akan menjadi milik _gege_ "

"Huh, percaya diri sekali. Buat saja anak Paman Wu itu menjadi milik _gege_ kalau _Mama_ dan _Baba_ tidak murka seperti yang dulu-dulu"

"Kemurkaan mereka menyadarkan _gege_ akan sesuatu" Tao memasang raut sok serius, membuat Victoria menatap lamat-lamat.

"Apa itu _ge_?"

"Seharusnya _gege_ mencari kekasih anak orang kaya atau anak dari salah satu pemilik saham di perusahaan _Baba_ , dengan begitu mereka akan senang mendapat menantu yang bisa semakin mengembangkan kesuksesan perusahaan. Ya ' _kan_?"

Kakanya yang mewarisi bibir _kissable_ milik _Mama_ mereka memang menyebalkan saat sisi percaya dirinya timbul dengan amat sangat keterlaluan. Victoria hanya bisa mencibir karena memang selalu kalah jika beradu pendapat dengan Tao yang memang sudah _di latih_ untuk mewarisi perusahaan Orangtua mereka.

"Kalau mereka merestui itu akan sangat membahagiakan _ge_ , tapi jika tidak, aku yakin _Baba_ tidak akan segan megusir _gege_ ke _LA_ "

"Kalau begitu _gege_ akan menantikan saat itu tiba. Hari dimana _gege_ bisa bermain dan _berburu_ sepuasnya, merasakan penis-penis besar orang Amerika yang katanya luar biasa itu" apakah seperti ini cara mulut putra keluarga Huang? Tao benar-benar membuat telinga adiknya iritasi.

" _Gege_!" Victoria menghardik kesal. Tao tertawa kecil, karena wajah cantik adiknya itu kini telah memerah. Malu karena dirinya dengan santainya mengucapkan nama alat reproduksi pria.

Oh ayolah, mereka sudah dewasa. Jadi kenapa memangnya jika mengucapkannya secara terang-terangan?

Tao kembali menegak _orange juice_ nya ketika Victoria tak berhenti menggerutu dengan suara berbisik dan bibir yang bergerak-gerak aneh. Kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, pada _stage_ yang kini hanya di huni seorang pria muda yang di ketauhinya sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Wu, berkat pengenalan singkat yang tak di simaknya dengan baik tadiーkarena terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan Victoria.

 _Siapa namanya? Kris? Yifan? Ah sama sajalah_ ー meski begitu dirinya cukup jelas mendengar ketika pria yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun itu mengucapakan namanya di hadapan tamu undangan. Dirinya mengakui jika pria itu tampan, memiliki kulit yang putih bersih, mata tajam yang indahーantara coklat keemasan yang tampak berkilat, dan hal itu sedikit aneh jika memang benarーlalu bibir tebalnya yang segar, dagunya yang lancip menambah kesan jika ia adalah orang yang perfeksionis, lalu rambut legam yang berkilau di tempa sinar lampu ruangan. Belum lagi tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang berbalut stelan mahal serba putih yang membuatnya tampak persis seperti Pangeran yang akan membangunkan sang Putri Tidur.

Tao menyadari jika tatapan pria itu tertuju padanya, bahkan saat anak Paman Wu itu duduk membelakangi sebuah _kontra bass_ hitam yang bersandar tenang pada _stand_ nya, mata tajam itu masih tertuju padanya. Dan dirinya tidak seratus persen mempercayai apa yang di lihat matanya jika pria tampan itu baru saja menyunggingkan seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

 _Kenapa dia menyeringai? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?_ ー dengan tangan kiri yang tak memegang gelas, Tao meraba pipinya perlahan, lalu mengangkat bahu cuek dan kembali memperhatikan kearah _stage_.

Pria itu melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan elegan, meski Tao tidak tahu lagu apa yang sedang di bawakan, tapi dirinya memuji dalam hati jika pria bertampang dingin itu dapat memainkan _kontra bass_ dengan sangat apik. Seperti perintah tanpa kata yang terucap, semua tamu undangan termasuk dirinya mengatupkan bibir rapat tanpa ingin merusak lagu yang tengah di mainkan hanya demi sebuah kata pujian.

"Laki-laki idaman para wanita, Kris atau Yi Fan"

Tao menoleh ke samping kirinya, dan menemukan sang _Mama_ yang berdiri dengan tatapan tertuju pada _stage_. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, namun tak menemukan sosok sang Ayah. Mungkin Ayahnya itu sedang melakukan bisnis dengan tamu undangan lainnya. Selalu seperti itu.

"Tidak bisakah dia jadi suami ku _Ma_?" Victoria sejak tadi sudah memandang penuh pemujaan.

"Bermimpilah terus Huang Victoria" Tao menyindir.

"Tidak semudah itu sayang, Ibunya pernah bercerita tentang Kris yang sangat sulit di dekati wanita, bahkan ia tidak berkencan hampir selama 1 tahun" sebenarnya ia juga mendamba jika Pangeran Kris yang tampan itu bisa menjadi menantunya.

"Mungkin saja anak Paman Wu itu menyukai laki-laki _Ma_ " Tao berceletuk.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi kalaupun iya itu sangat di sayangkan"

"Tidak _Ma_. _Mama_ dan _Baba_ hanya perlu mendekatkan aku dengannya, dan ku jamin hubungan kedua perusahaan akan baik-baik saja untuk beberapa generasi mendatang" Tao berkata penuh percaya diri.

 _Mama_ nya itu kini menatapnya tajam. "Jangan bicara yang macam-macam. Kalaupun Kris itu _gay_ kenapa dia harus menikahimu dan mengembangkan perusahaan Ayahnya? Begitu-begitu dia adalah arsitek Tao"

"Sungguh?" Tao membulatkan matanya tertarik. Kembali ia melemparkan tatapannya pada sang Pangeran yang masih memainkan _kontra bass_ , dan lagi-lagi dirinya menemukan mata dengan _iris_ menarik itu tertuju padanya untuk waktu yang singkat.

"Tentu saja, dia selama ini berkarir di Kanada. Dan dia pulang ke China untuk menggarap sebuah proyek besar"

"Tapi _Ma_ , apa kulit seputih dan semulus itu untuk seseorang yang hampir selalu berada di lapangan? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?" Tao mengecilkan suaranya. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika pria yang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka dapat mendengar. Karena beberapa kali mata tajam itu tertuju padanya.

Bahkan Tao yakin jika kulit putih putra tunggal keluarga Wu itu akan berkilau di bawah sinar matahari.

"Bahkan _gege_ yang tidak bekerja di lapangan saja bisa hitam. Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu _ge_ " Victoria mengatakannya dengan santai, mengacuhkan tatapan mematikan Tao.

"Dengar Huang Victoria adikku tersayang, kulit _gege_ tidak hitam. _Gege_ ini eksotis, namanya langsat. Tunggu sampai kau melihat teman _gege_ di Korea Selatan, kulitnya bahkan lebih gelap dari _gege_ "

"Oya? Mana ada orang Korea Selatan yang hitam? Carilah alasan yang lebih masuk akal _ge_ "

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini jangan berisik. Dan kamu Victoria, jangan menyela _Mama_ , _Mama_ belum selesai bicara dengan _gege_ mu"

Tao menarik kantung mata kirinya ke bawah dengan jari telunjuk, seraya menjulurkan lidah sedikit untuk mengejek sang adik yang saat ini hanya bisa memberengut kesal.

"Jadi, _Mama_ setuju dengan ku ' _kan_?" ia kembali menoleh pada sang _Mama_. "Anak Paman Wu itu terlalu tampan dan sempurna untuk bekerja di lapangan dan terkena terik matahari" melanjutkan obrolan _Ibu-ibu sosialita yang sedang mendiskusikan daun muda yang akan menjadi bonus arisan._

Seperti itulah kesan obrolan antara Ny. Huang dan putranya.

"Sebenarnya tidak mengherankan kenapa semua keluarga Wu itu memiliki kulit yang indah, mereka sungguh mendekati kata sempurna"

"Memang kenapa _Ma_?"

"Ini rahasia antar relasi bisnis, jadi jangan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun termasuk Victoria, mengerti?" Ny. Huang berbisik misterius di telinga Tao, mengharuskannya untuk berjinjit karena tubuh tinggi sang putra.

" _Mama_ tahu mulut ku ini tidak sebocor Victoria, itu hal yang mudah _Ma_ " tak tega, Tao terpaksa merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit agar tak menbuat _Mama_ nya itu terlalu susah payah menjinjit meski telah memakai sepatu berhak tinggi.

Ny. Huang menarik telinga Tao semakin mendekat. "Nenek Moyang mereka seorang _Vampire_ "

" _What_!?" Tao spontan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap kaget pada sang Ibu yang kini memberi isyarat agar dirinya tidak berisik. Ia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, " _Mama_ bercanda ' _kan_? Mana mungkin _vampire_ itu ada _Ma_ " suaranya kembali di kecilkan.

"Kamu pikir _Mama_ ada keingin sedang bercanda? Nenek moyang mereka memang _vampire_ , dan makhluk penghisap darah itu memang ada"

Tao menutup mulutnya, kembali memandang putra Paman Wu yang bernama Kris. Namun kali ini dengan tatapan tajam dan mata yang di sipitkan, seolah sedang mencari jawaban yang sebenarnya dari pria tampan itu.

"Kalau hal itu memang benar, bagaimana _Mama_ bisa tahu?" kini di tatapnya bingung sang _Mama_.

"Orangtua Kris sendiri yang mengatakannya sayang"

"Jadi mereka _vampire_?" Tao mengernyit.

"Tentu saja bukan, mereka hanya mewarisi kelebihan _vampire_ yang awet muda. Oh, lihatlah wajah mereka yang nyaris sempurna itu"

" _Mama_ juga cantik kok, kenapa harus iri dengan mereka" Tao meraih pundak Ibunya, memeluknya ringan. Mengembangkan senyum di bibir tipis wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Tao senang menggoda Ibunya, karena itulah ia sampai tidak menyadari jika gelasnya telah kosong sejak tadi. Terpaksa ia harus mengambil minuman lagi untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang agak kering karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan suara. Alhasil ia harus memisahkan diri dari Ibu dan adiknya menuju meja minuman yang menyediakan berbagai jenis minuman, tak peduli jika ia di ejek _maniak orange juice_ oleh Victoria.

Bibir kucingnya yang kemerahan meliuk indah ketika melihat gelas kristal berisi cairan kuning pekat yang satu-satunya di antara berbagai jenis minuman di meja. Tak menyadari jika permainan putra tunggal keluarga Wu telah usai, dengan langkah riang ia mendekati meja. Berniat meletakkan gelas kosongnya dan mengambil gelas yang masih terisi penuh, andai saja tidak ada tangan kurang ajar yang lebih dulu mengambil gelas _orange juice_ tersebut.

Andai saja ia lebih cepat.

Tao menoleh cepat ke sisi kirinya, menatap tajam pada seseorang yang sudah merebut gelas terakhir _orange juice_ nya, yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. _Seharusnya_.

Dan orang yang sudah mengambil gelas _orange juice_ nya itu adalah pria tampan yang tadi di saksikannya bermain _kontra bass_ diatas _stage_. Pria itu balas menatapnya datar, dengan gelas di tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya tersimpan di dalam saku celana. Membenarkan dugaan awal, saat menatap pada sepasang mata tajam itu, dan warna itu benar-benar seperti yang di duga. Coklat keemasan ー _apa dia memakai contact lens?_ ー Karena tidak mungkin mata seseorang memiliki unsur 2 warna sekaligus. Sangat tidak masuk akal.

Memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Tao menatap pria di sampingnya itu dari atas ke bawah. Diam-diam mengagumi postur tubuh tegapnya yang sempurna dengan balutan stelan serba putih, dan samar-samar ia mencium aroma seperti mint yang bercampur dengan madu. Menggelitik sekaligus menggoda.

Namun saat matanya sampai pada genggaman gelas pria itu, Tao seketika sadar jika gelas itu seharusnya berada di tangannya saat ini.

"Kau" ia tampak kesal. " _Orange juice_ itu milik ku, aku duluan yang sampai di meja ini" protesnya, menatap langsung ke dalam mata indah si pria.

"Siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat" Kris ー pria tampan di samping Tao berujar santai.

"Tapiー"

"Oh Kris! Disini kau rupanya!" suara berat menginterupsi kalimat Tao yang hendak di ucapkan.

Baik Kris maupun Tao menoleh ke sisi kanan, melihat sang Wu _senior_ yang berjalan kearah mereka. Dan Tao benar-benar mengakui ketampanan kedua Wu itu, dan mulai maklum dengan visualisasi Kris yang sangat tampan jika melihat Ayahnya yang tak kalah tampan meski telah memasuki usia 50 tahun. Mereka berdua tampak seperti patung lilin penghuni _Maddam Tussaude._

"Oh, Zi Tao, kau juga ada disini" pria setengah baya itu tersenyum tampan. Tao menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan balas tersenyum manis.

"Selamat malam Paman, bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat amat baik Paman, tapi tidak lebih baik saat putra anda mengambil gelas terakhir _orange juice_ yang sudah ku incar" senyum manis di bibir kucingnya lenyap dan di gantikan lirikan tajam yang di tujukan pada Kris yang masih berdiri yang kini berada di samping kanannya.

Pria yang menata rambutnya ke belakang dengan klimis itu beralih menatap sang putra dengan satu alis terangkat, dan ternyata Kris juga sedang memandang sang Ayah. Tao memperhatikan Ayah dan anak yang saling menatap itu, dan dirinya merasa jika kedua orang itu saling berbicara dengan tatapan mata mereka, karena ia dapat melihat gerakan kepala samar pada _senior_ Wu.

Hingga pria setengah baya yang tampan itu kembali menatapnya dengan seulas senyuman. "Kenapa tidak memilih minuman yang lain saja?" ia bertanya hangat.

"Aku tidak mau selain _orange juice_ Paman" bibir kucingnya memberengut lucu.

"Kau ini benar-benar lucu Tao, berbeda dengan putraku yang seperti patung itu. Lihatlah ekspresinya" _senior_ Wu terkekeh ringan. Dengan senang hati Tao menoleh menatap Kris, lalu membekap mulutnya yang nyaris tertawa.

Pria tampan yang hari ini berusia 26 tahun itu berdecak kecil. "Bukankah _Daddy_ kemari untuk mencariku?"

 _Senior_ Wu itu seketika menghentikan kekehannya. "Oh ya. Kalau begitu Zitao, kami berdua permisi, kita mengobrol lagi di lain waktu" ujarnya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu Paman, lain kali kita mengobrol lagi" Tao tak ingin kalah memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Kris menegak _orange juice_ miliknya ー sengaja melakukannya saat tatapan Tao tertuju padanya ー dengan perlahan, dan menyisakan sedikit cairan di gelasnya, yang ia tunjukkan tepat di depan wajah Tao.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya. Sengaja, dengan wajah dan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Kau pikir aku tong sampah? Habiskan saja dan jangan menyisakannya" Tao menggertak kesal.

Kris mengangkat bahu cuek, lalu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. Tapi saat ia baru saja melangkah melewati Tao, mendadak kakinya terhenti, dan menoleh pada Tao yang menatap sengit kearahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu di bagian belakang celanamu" ucapnya, alisnya bertautan samar menatap Tao dengan mimik serius.

"Eh?" Tao refleks mendartkan kedua tanganya di pantat berisinya. "Ada sesuatu apa? Apa? _Hah_?" ia meraba-raba pantatnya dengan agak panik. Karena ketakutannya akan hewan-hewan kecil mulai membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Berputarlah, biar ku lihat lebih jelas"

Tao menurut, memutar tubuhnya cepat. Kini berdiri memunggungi Kris, dan tak menyadari jika tatapan tajam itu hanya tertuju pada pantatnya yang terbalut pas dalam celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Oh, ternyata hanya jahitan celana" ia berkata dengan sangat santai.

 _Twitch_!

Perempatan kecil di dahi Tao muncul seketika, kembali memutar tubuhnya menatap Kris dengan mata memicing. Dan kekesalannya semakin memuncak ketika melihat jika _senior_ Wu berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku duluan" pamit Kris, tersenyum tipis.

Tampaknya sengaja. Karena apa yang di lakukannya itu sukses membuat Tao menatapnya marah.

* * *

 _ **...dan ia juga tahu jika orange juice yang segar itu selalu membuat siapa saja mengernyit jika meminumnya. Tapi karena hal itulah orange juice selalu dapat memikat hati siapa saja agar kembali menikmatinya...**_

* * *

"Haaahh~"

Menghela nafas panjang dengan lega, Tao merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar begitu keluar dari ruangan tempat pesta ulang tahun di selenggarakan. Suasana membosankan yang tercium di setiap permukaan pakaiannya kini menghilang di tiup angin sepoi-sepoi di beranda samping kanan rumah kediaman Wu.

Tao memang sudah tak memiliki niat untuk tetap berada di dalam suasana pesta sejak insiden _gelas orange juice yang jatuh ke tangan Kris_ dan insiden ada _sesuatu di bagian belakang celanamu_. Ia benar-benar kesal karena telah di permainkan seseorang yang baru saja di temuinya, hanya beberapa menit, mohon di ingat. Bahkan mereka tidak berkenalan dengan cara semestinya. Pantas bukan jika dirinya marah di perlakukan seperti itu? Terlebih Wu _senior_ ikut-ikutan menahan tawa. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Tidak, Tao tidak benar-benar marah pada Wu _senior_ , ia hanya sedikit kesal. Karena ia tahu betul jika Ayah dari Kris itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik padanya, bahkan tahun lalu dirinya mendapatkan sebuah kado mahal di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan kado itu tak pernah di bayangkan olehnya sebelumnya, yaitu sebuah lukisan dengan judul " _White Leopard_ ". Sangat indah sekaligus mempesona. Ia tak akan pernah lupa pujian _senior_ Wu yang saat itu memberikan hadiah secara langsung.

Pria paruh baya itu bilang, jika dirinya seperti Leopard putih yang langkah. Terlihat sangat kuat, namun juga indah di dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan sampai sekarang pun dirinya tak mengerti maksud dari kata _indah_ itu apa. Kalau kuat memang benar, karena dirinya menguasai _wushu_ sejak kecil. Maka kalau di sambungkan dan menarik kesimpulan, apakah yang di maksud aladah keindahan _wushu_ nya?

 _Well_ , Tao memang tidak mencoba bertanya lebih jauh karena tidak mau di anggap aneh karena menanyakan hal seperti itu. Toh dirinya sendiri tidak tahu menahu soal seni lukis, jadi lebih baik nenghargai pemberinya dengan menyimpan lukisan itu di tempat semestinya, yaitu di Ruang Tamu rumahnya, dimana tamu-tamu yang datang akan di sambut oleh lukisan besar itu

Pemuda tinggi semampai itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang berada diatas pagar, ia menikmati memandang langit malam yang tanpa noda. Membiarkan semilir angin memainkan ujung rambutnya, _iris black pearl_ nya menggeledah kerlap-kerlip bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Sinar bulan yang indah membias wajah femininnya ketika ia menengadah, seolah sedang menandingkan keindahan di rupanya dengan bulan yang nun jauh di angkasa.

Sebenarnya jika di telaah dengan seksama ー meski tak perlu memelotokan mata dan menatap terlalu lama ー setiap orang yang akan menatap wajah putra _senior_ Huang itu akan sependapat dengan _senior_ Wu yang memberi lukisan _White Leopard._ Jika sebagian orang memanggilnya Panda karena bayang-bayang hitam si bawah matanya, maka _senior_ Wu memanggilnya _White Leopard_ karena karakteristik lain yang terdapat di tubuhnya, yang sebenarnya sangat mencolok.

Sama-sama langkah. Tao itu kuat, dan garang jika di lihat dari luar. Tapi jika di lihat kedalamnya, sebenarnya ia lembut dan indah. Keindahan itu terletak pada gerak maupun lekuk tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping. Gerakan _wushu_ nya pun mempesona. Dan kuat ketika melihat sorot mata tajamnya yang berpadu _apik_ dengan garis feminin yang membentuk wajahnya. Rahangnya yang terbentuk tegas berpadu sempurna dengan goresan mata, hidung, serta bibir yang jika di perhatikan seperti bibir seekor kucing, dan itu sangat manis.

Tao itu indah. Dan ia sangat mengerti bagaimana memanfaatkan kelebihannya. Yang membuat kedua Orangtuanya sering memarahinya karena selalu gonta-ganti pacar, dan semuanya adalah laki-laki. Tapi bukan Tao namanya jika ia menurud begitu saja.

Padahal ia sadar akan anugerah Tuhan untuknya, tapi tak bisa menangkap maksud dari lukisan _White Leopard_ kado dari _senior_ Wu.

"Kapan pesta membosankan ini selesai? Aku mengantuk sekali..." ratapanya jenuh. Mengadu pada bulan yang bersinar terang.

Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu menguap kecil dan tak lupa menutupi mulutnya. Namun suara langkah yang mendekat, membuatnya menoleh cepat ke belakang punggungnya. Dan seketika dahinya berkerut tatkata melihat sosok tinggi Kris lah yang datang, dengan mata menyipit ia menatap tajam putra _senior_ Wu itu.

Pria tinggi yang memiliki sejuta kesempurnaan manusia jika memang kata sempurna itu ada.

Kris berdiri tepat di sisi kanannya, kedua tangannya tersimpan angkuh di saku celana, dan menoleh padanya dengan tatapan menyebalkan yang sok tampan. _Bagi Tao_.

"Mau apa kau disini? Belum puas merebut _orange juice_ ku dan mempermainkan ku di depan Ayahmu? Ha?" Tao bertanya sengit. Menjaga jarak agar tak terlalu dekat.

Kris hanya diam, _iris_ coklat keemasannya bergulir pelan menelisik tubuh Tao yang semampai, dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, lalu kembali menatap manik kembar berwarna hitam yang menatapnya tajam sejak tadi. Dan Tao sendiri bergerak mengusap tengkuknya karena risih di pandangi secara intens oleh pria setampan Kris. Terlebih aura intimidasi yang amat kuat di pancarkan mata tajam pria itu.

 _Hell_ , apa laki-laki itu sedang menggertaknya karena dirinya terlalu banyak bicara?

Oh ayolah, _memang siapa dia bisa membuat seorang Huang Zi Tao tersudut hanya dengan tatapan?_

"Kー"

"Sebesar itu rasa sukamu dengan _orange juice_?" Kris bertanya lebih cepat. Mendengungkan suara rendah yang berat di keheningan beranda tempat mereka berada.

Suara itu membuat Tao merinding. Seperti menahan eraman untuk menekan sesuatu yang dapat keluar dari dirinya. Suaranya terdengar seperti Harimau yang berdialog dengan Rusa calon makanannya.

"K-kalau iya ada malasah untukmu?" sedikit tergagap, Tao menjawab sengit. Jawaban sekaligus tantangan sebenarnya. Karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Memalingkan wajah menatap taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan beranda, menghindari tatapan intimidasi yang sedikit menakutkan dari mata indah Kris.

"Pantas adikmu mengejek mu maniak. Laki-laki mana menyukai _orange juice_ sampai seperti itu" Kris mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, tanpa minat memandangi taman rumahnya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil.

"Apa?" Tao memicingkan mata menatap pria berkulit putih di depannya itu. Karena saat ini ia berdiri menyamping di dekat pagar beranda. "Memang apa salahnya aku suka _orange juice_? Memangnya laki-laki tidak boー"

 _Eh_ , tunggu.

Tao menutup mulutnya kembali, kembali memicingkan mata menatap Kris. Kali ini lebih tajam.

"Darimana kau tahu Victoria mengataiku maniak?" Tao membawa dirinya lebih dekat.

"Aku mendengarnya" Kris menjawab santai.

" _Huh_? Mendengar?" dahinya mengernyit semakin dalam.

Kris memutar kepalanya ke kiri, menatap langsung pada sepasang manik hitam milik Tao. Dan pria yang lebih muda itu bergerak mundur karena refleks, rasa takut itu ada saat melihat tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi dari sepasang _obsidian_.

"Aku adalah _type_ mu ' _kan_? Kau optimis menjalin hubungan denganku agar kedua perusahaan semakin besar? Dan kau selalu dapat membuat orang lain menyukaimu" di akhiri senyuman di bibir tebalnya.

Tapi bagi Tao senyum tampan itu entah kenapa terlihat agak mengerikan. Terlebih saat pria _maha sempurna_ yang berada di hadapannya itu perlahan berjalan mendekat, masih menyimpan kedua tangan di dalam saku, dan kedua kakinya sendiri bergerak mundur otomatis.

Katakanlah ia terbawa suasana, atau sebut saja ia benar-benar terintimidasi. Karena sosok Kris saat ini terlihat agak mengerikan, dengan aura aneh yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

 _Dug_

Bunyi benturan sepatu mengkilat yang di kenakan Tao dengan pagar besi bercat hitam di belakangnya. Sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku ketika jarak di antara mereka semakin tipis. Hanya sekitar 5cm, Kris bahkan mungkin dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" suaranya agak pelan dan terbata. Meski ia ingin, tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa berpaling dari _obsidian_ tajam Kris yang menuntut agar tak memutuskan kontak mata.

"Kau akan sangat senang jika Orangtua mu mengirim mu ke _L.A_ Karena kau bisa berburu, dan merasakan penis-penis besar mereka" suaranya yang rendah dan caranya menatap, sungguh seperti predator yang sedang menahan lapar.

Tao semakin menegang. Warna merah mulai menjalari wajahnya yang terbias sinar bulan.

Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa mengetahui apa yang dirinya, Victoria, dan _Mama_ nya bicarakan tadi? Bahkan Kris berada diatas _stage_ memainkan _kontra bass_ , dirinya pun melihatnya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana pria itu tahu? Apa di dalam ruangan itu terpasang penyadap? Memangnya dia Presiden sampai harus memasang penyadap di pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri? Atau jangan-jangan dia satu _spesies_ dengan _Superman_?

Di saat tersudut begini memang terkadang otak manusia mulai tak bekerja dengan baik.

 _Tapi kenapa Tao merasa tersudut? Memangnya dia telah melakukan kesalahan?_

Kris merendahkan wajahnya, hanya beberapa senti karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang tak mencolok. Sukses membuat Tao berdiri selayaknya patung.

Diam tak bergerak. Bahkan benafas pun ia terasa agak sesak karena jarak mereka yang keterlaluan dekatnya.

"Tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke _L.A_ , aku memiliki penis yang besar" nafasnya yang hangat membelai wajah pria yang lebih muda.

Tao menggertakkan gigi, berusaha untuk tidak semakin memerah, dan merutuki jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdebar.

"Kau..." ia tersengal. Menarik nafas sejenak. "Kau sedang bermain _kontra bass_ , dan kau bukan _Superman_ yang bisa mendengar suara dari jarak sejauh itu Kris. Katakan bagaimana kau tahu" meski lemah, suaranya cukup jelas di telinga pria di depannya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku mendengarnya"

"Kau sedang mempermainkan ku lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya"

"Lalu apa? Kau menyadap semua tamu undangan?"

Kris mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam saku, mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh helai hitam di dahi Tao, lalu turun ke rahangnya. Sentuhan yang tak di duga Tao, semakin membuat detak jantungnya semakin tak keruan.

Antara takut dan malu. Malu karena pria setampan Kris berada di jarak yang amat sangat sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Tubuhnya, wajahnya, dan bibirnya.

"Sejak awal aku memang menyadap mu. Hanya kau" jari panjang kurus Kris bergerak pelan di garis rahang Tao.

"Apー"

"Sialnya, aku tidak bisa menyadapmu secara langsung" Tao terpaksa menelan kembali kalimatnya. Kris mengarahkan _obsidian_ nya kembali menjelajah ke dalam _black pearl_ Tao.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kris mengarahkan kedua tangannya memegang pembatas pagar tepat di sisi tubuh Tao, dan semakin membawa tubuhnya mendekat. Hingga tubuh bagian depan mereka berdua saling menempel.

"Jika kau tidak banyak bicara, aku tidak akan menemukan orang yang memiliki aroma unik ini. Aku pasti tidak akan berhenti mencari sebelum menemukannya"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

Bukannya menjawab ketidak mengertian pria yang lebih muda, Kris kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya dan kali ini hinggap di leher jenjang Tao. Mengelus kulit langsat itu dengan jari telunjuknya, dan mengunci tatapannya pada leher menggoda itu.

"Bahkan sebelum kau masuk ke tempat pesta di selenggarakan, aku bisa mencium baumu" tatapannya terasa berbeda.

"Bau?"

"Seperti _orange juic_ e, mungkin karena kau sangat menyukai minuman itu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kris?" Tao menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu pria Wu itu, hendak mendorongnya karena perlahan Kris semakin mendekatkan wajah ke lehernya.

"Heyー"

 _ **Crash!**_

Sepasang taring yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian berkilau tertempa sinar rembulan, dengan akurat menembus kulit leher Tao. Huang muda itu membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya semakin kaku, dan detik pertama kepalanya terasa kosong.

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

Bahkan ia tak sempat berteriak kesakitan karena di gigit. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat.

 _ **Glup glup glup**_

Andai suara tegukan itu tidak ada, Tao yakin jika yang sedang terjadi hanya mimpi. Tapi sungguh suara tegukan itu sangat nyata, Kris yang menggigit lehernya kini memeluk pinggangnya, menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang erat. Dan suara tegukan yang nyata membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Apa yangーKris! Hentikan!" Tao ketakutan. Berusaha mendorong bahu tegap pria Wu itu, namun mendadak tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga.

Tao memejamkan matanya erat, merapalkan nama Tuhan di dalam hati, dan pasrah ketika tubuhnya semakin tenggelam di dalam kungkungan tangan Kris. Jangankan untuk melawan, untuk berpikir saja saat ini dirinya tidak sanggup. Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia normal yang menggigit leher orang lain dan meminum darah?

 _Tuhan...katakanlah jika hal ini hanya mimpi buruk..._

Nafasnya mulai terasa berat, tubuhnya semakin lemas, bersamaan dengan sepasang taring yang di tarik keluar dari dalam leher jenjang Tao. Kris menggunakan lidahnya menjilat sisa darah di bagian lubang kecil yang telah di ciptakannya, merapatkan pelukannya dan mengecup leher yang baru saja menjadi santapannya. Mengalirkan aliran listrik yang menggetarkan hati si pemilik dan mewarnai wajahnya dengan warna merah jambu yang sempat hilang.

"Kau _hhh_...menggigit... _hhhh_...leherku?" nafasnya terasa putus-putus dan amat berat. Kris menarik wajahnya, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kepala Tao.

"Kau... _hhh_...benar-benar _hhh_... _vampire_?"

"Hanya aku di keluarga ku yang mewarisi taring tajam ini dari Nenek Moyang ku Zitao" Kris sengaja mengucapkannya tepat di telinga Tao. Menyeringai kecil ketika tubuh itu bergetar di dalam pelukannya.

" _Hhh_...kenapa...kau _hhh_..menggigit ku? _Hhh_ "

"Karena baumu unik. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan menghisap darah seseorang sebelumnya" memang sengaja. Bicara tepat di telinga pria yang lebih muda, seraya menghembuskan nafasnya lembut. Dan dirinya tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai ketika tubuh di pelukannya itu kembali bergetar.

Kris menggerakkan tangan kanannya meraih tangan Tao yang terkulai lemas agar melingkari pinggangnya, dan meski menerima penolakan kecil dari si manis pemilik bibir kucing itu, tetap saja dirinya bisa membuat Tao menurut agar memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak selalu meminum darah. Aku akan minum jika aku ingin, jangan khawatir aku akan membunuhmu perlahan. Karena hal itu tidak akan ku lakukan"

Tao berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Mungkin karena efek darah yang telah di hisap, kepalanya terasa agak pusing.

Ia baru saja memejamkan matanya kembali, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum yang merekat kuat di jas Kris tepat di bagian bahu, dan ia menyadari betapa nyamannya berada di pelukan pria Wu itu. Namun terpaksa ia kembali membuka mata ketika merasakan jika dagunya di tarik dan di angkat perlahan untuk mendongak, mempertemukan manik hitamnya dengan _obsidian_ indah nan tajam milik pria yang sedang memeluknya.

Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan dalam kondisi lemas seperti ini pun, Tao tidak bisa menampik kegugupan yang kembali datang. Benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak ketika bibir tebal Kris merekat diatas bibirnya. Merasakan hisapan-hisapan kecil, lumatan lembut, yang membuatnya harus memejamkan mata erat. Tanpa sadar meremas jas pria tampan itu karena detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Kris memperlakukan bibirnya dengan lembut. Dan Tao harus merintih kecil ketika tanpa sengaja taring tajam pria itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang di raup lapar.

Menikmati. Karena dirinya tahu jika tidak bisa melawan ataupun melepaskan diri. Jadi nikmati saja. Toh dirinya tidak menolak jika menerima ciuman dari pria setampan Kris.

Suara decakan lidah yang saling bergulat dan di ramaikan suara kecipak saliva, terpaksa harus di hentikan karena salah satu dari mereka mulai kehabisan nafas. Dan sebagai yang dominan, Kris mengalah dari dorongan liar di dalam tubuhnya untuk mencecap lebih banyak rasa asam dan manis yang bercampur menjadi satu di rongga mulut Tao, agar Huang muda yang berada di dalam kungkungannya itu tidak pingsan.

Tao memakai dalam hati. Memaki jika hatinya bersorak riang karena mendapat ciuman panas dari putra tunggal keluarga Wu, memakai tubuhnya yang terasa panas karena menginginkan lebih, dan memaki kinerja jantungnya yang telah menyuarakan betapa senangnya dirinya terhadap ciuman itu.

Ragu-ragu, ia kembali membuka mata, dan menemukan wajah tampan Kris yang amat sangat dekat. Membuatnya seperti di kendalikan untuk tidak berpaling dari _obsidian_ indah itu.

"Tidak selalu _orange juice_ itu asam, aku merasakan yang manis. Lebih manis dari gula sekalipun"

Lututnya terasa lebih lemas. Tubuhnya seperti di cekoki sebotol ramuan ajaib yang membuatnya merasakan banyak hal.

Marah, kesal, bingung, takut, malu, senang, dan berdebar.

Dan di antara kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Tao dapat melihat bibir tebal Kris yang tertarik manis membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang di akhiri dengan ciuman hangat di dahinya, dan belaian lembut di punggungnya, yang membuatnya tak ragu untuk menempelkan kepalanya di bahu lebar pria itu, dengan mata yang menutup kemudian.

Membiarkan beberapa hal mengambang tak tentu arah di dalam otaknya.

Bagaimana segelas _orange juice_ membuatnya mengenal seorang Kris Wu yang ternyata adalah vampire. Dan vampire itu telah meminum _orange juice_ miliknya, dan juga darahnya.

* * *

 _ **Dan memang benar. Meski di dominasi rasa asam yang segar, orange juice juga memiliki rasa yang manis.**_

* * *

 **~THE END~**

Yihaaa~ ga tau deh gw bikin apa ini, idenya datang dan pergi begitu cepat, haha. Jadi maaf ya kalo aneh bin geje dan ga memuaskan(?), gw berusaha bikin yang beda meski gw tau ini ga beda dari kebanyakan ff lainnya xD

Dan gw baru sadar saat hampir tamat ngetik ff ini, kalo ada drakor yang pake 'Orange' jadi judul, jadi semoga ga sama ya, soalnya gw sendiri ga tau itu drama ceritanya tengang apa n siapa yang main. Ff ini dibuat dengan sederhana, baik bahasa dan plot, jadi ya gitu deh. Semoga pada suka :3

Oh iya, mau meluruskan a/n di ficlet _"Just Give Me a Reason"_ , disitu gw cerita tentang Felicia Huang. Maaf banget gw salah info, dan makasih udah ada yang _notice_ gw di _review_. Jadi Felicia Huang memiliki karakter ciptaan bernama Lie Yanjie sebelum tau Tao, dan dia ngefans Tao karena mirip sama karakter Yanjie. Hehehehe, maaf ya salah kasih info, ga nyadar juga kalo salah ketik, mohon maaf semua *deep bow*

Jangan lupa review ya~ *wink*

 _©Skylar.K_


End file.
